Random Fan fic
by Bmmonteith
Summary: This is just a random story of Young Inuyasha and His family... How he came to be kinda...


The sky was calm. Not even a breeze stirred this warm moist air, but I could smell him. He was right behind me, and in front of me. This air wrapped me in the scent. I couldn't tell which way he came from. Then, with a loud war cry, he made his move. He was fast, but I was faster, catching him by the scruff of his kimono with my hand.

His face scrunched up, obviously not amused with being caught. "Let me go! That's no fair! You is bigger than I am!" He stuck his lip out, pouting at being caught.

"That was not bad pup, but you have to be quieter if you're going to sneak up on a person."

His eyes lit up. He smiled, showing his little fangs. A mischievous look overcame his eyes, and he twisted out of my grip. He ran up onto the hill, his little red clothes flapping as he bounced and hopped. His silver hair was like mine, long and flowing, but he had his mother's eyes. For a human, she had beautiful golden eyes.

He was young and carefree. His mother waited for us back at the house, and I will teach him all he needs to know. He can bounce all day, and play all night. Nothing could change that.

"Father! Look what I caught!" He proudly carried his rabbit, laughing and giggling at how it squirmed. "Can I keep him father?"

'Sesshomaru would have killed it by now, and yet Inuyasha wishes to keep it.'

"No Inuyasha, it has a family all its own to take care of, that wouldn't be fair. What if someone wanted to take you with them?"

He dropped the rabbit, "No father! Don't let them take me!" He ran to my feet and jumped, climbing up my side and onto my back. "I want to stay with you and mother."

He planted his feet on my armor, held onto my shoulders, and stood up, looking over my head. I laughed. "You will, don't think you can get rid of us that easy."

He was a half demon, and half human. The human in him calmed the demon, allowing him to feel emotion and weakness. The demon inside him was strong too though. 'I need to fix that I need to help him control it, or fear he will one day lose his human half.'

We walked back to the den. She was waiting for us. "Mother! I caught a bunny! But I letted him go."

"Hmm, Inuyasha. It's time for bed."

His ears drooped, "but I'm not tired!"

"Inuyasha, sleep will help you grow big and strong."

He thought. He was a smart boy, but his tired body finally gave up. "Okay."

He curled up in the corner. His ears twitching at every sound. He was cute, laying there. His face was peaceful, something he would forget in the years to come. He was sleeping soundly, ignorant of the dangers that he would face in the future, and he was loved, something that I hoped he would never forget.

He soon was sleeping deeply, and I had to leave. "I have to leave now. I will come back. I must patrol our boarders. Demons are getting brave."

She smiled at him. "I understand. Go, and I will be waiting for you."

They embraced each other, Inu No Taishou, Inuyasha's father, was the most powerful demon there had come to be. Yet, he was docile and kind hearted. Izayoi was the first woman to catch his heart, and him hers. They had one son together, a half demon. Inu No Taishou was however, living a double life. He had his human family, and his demon family. With this demon, he had another son, Sesshomaru, a full demon all his own. He was emotionless, although not complicated, as he knew what he wanted, and when he wanted it.

He kissed her gently, then left her in the mercy of the village. These were not good times, war was not common, but other dangers were everywhere. The demons and humans had fine lines between the two races. The demons despised the lesser humans, and the humans would rather kill the demons. Inuyasha, being half and half, was not accepted anywhere. The humans and demons despised him alike, no matter how much stronger he may be than them.

She picked up her son, carrying him to the bed. He always chose the floor. Inu No Taishou speculated that the dog demon inside of him was very prominent. He would grow out of it, but for now, he would continue to show some traits similar to that of a puppy.

'Oh Inuyasha, I will always love you my son.'

My breath came with chest stabbing pains. I ran as far as I could, and then kept going. My clothes were slightly torn, and I bled from my arms and legs. The tree branches tried to grab me, but I was too elusive for them.

I started to slow, and they were catching up fast. "Come back here half breed!"

I had to find him before they caught me. I had to keep going. They were right behind me; I could hear their breaths, labored and thick on my neck.

I tripped, my first mistake. They were right on top of me. "Stupid half demon, did you really think you could escape us? Not strong enough to be a real demon, not strong enough to be a real human."

"Ha! Look at him! He thinks he's a dog! Look at him cower!"

They started to hit me. Being small as I was, they were tougher. I lay on the ground and took it; they had no intentions of mercy. They kicked me, they punched. I cried. When I could no longer take it anymore, I cried out. I howled, loud and haunting. They boys took steps back, afraid of what was happening.

They soon tired of my painful moans, and left me to the peace of the forest.

Even after they left, I laid on the ground. I whimpered and cried, occasionally sniffing the air for a scent, any scent. 'Where are you father?'

That cry was close, and oddly familiar. 'I know that cry. Why is he so far from the village?'

I wandered towards the source of the pitiful agonizing cry. 'Inuyasha needs me.'

Sesshomaru may be an older demon, respected and vague, but he was still a dog, and a cry for help from a pup wouldn't be ignored. He had little use for his half demon half-brother, but it was fathers wish to have Sesshomaru take care of him for a while. He would do what his father asked of him. How could he not?

My heart broke a little, but that feeling didn't last long. Inuyasha lay on the ground, his silver hair ground into the dirt. His clothes were dirty, and he didn't stir. He whimpered and moaned in his restless sleep. He was young yet, and didn't understand why the world was so cruel. I could only take him with me, and teach him what I could. "Inuyasha."

He opened one of his golden eyes and looked at me. His tear stained face brightened a little. "Somaru."

"Get up Inuyasha, let's get you cleaned up."

"They hurted me somaru. I didn't do nothing, and they chased me anyway. They was bigger too!"

He started to cry again. His arms were bruised and scratched. His feet were blistered. I picked him up and carried him in my arms. "Inuyasha, it's alright now. Let's get you home and cleaned up.

He sat in the river, staring at his reflection in the rippling water. "Why they hit me? I is just like they are."

I pitied him. He would soon understand why he was never accepted. I even, was guilty of this. Being half human, and half demon, his blood was 'dirty' in the minds of those around him. He will never be accepted, not by humans, and not by demons.

"Alright, let's get you dressed and then we can go for a walk." 'I despise the fact that he is a half demon sharing my father's bloodline, but, I can't help but be drawn to him.'

A blandly coloured demon raced out of the brush, fathers symbol painted prominently on his chest. "Lord Sesshomaru! I bring grave and terrible news! It's your father. He has gone into battle with Ryukotsusei, the dragon demon! He... I'm sorry."

I knew this day would come, but now wasn't the best time. Inuyasha was a pup, and he needed someone to take care of him. I was the only one left? How could that be?

Ryukotsusei, the powerful dragon demon challenged our father, and, with a great deal of strength, was placed under a seal. Our father didn't make it out unscathed, as he died, with Inuyasha's lifeless mother in his arms. The hardest part of this, was telling Inuyasha, that he wouldn't be able to see his mother again.

"What do you mean mother is gone? She gonna be back soon right? She been gone a long time."

He sat in the grass, wiggling his toes and twitching at every new scent and sound.

"Inuyasha, understand, that, I will take care of you now. Know that your mother will always watch over you, but you won't always be able to see her."

He looked at the sky. 'Mother'

For a half human, he seemed untouched by the news of his mother's death, but I knew better.

He got off the grass and walked away. Soon, he was running. Running from the future. I sighed. 'Inuyasha, I'm sorry.'

I caught him in my arm and pulled him into my chest. "No! Let me go Somaru!" He was screaming, the tears streamed down his face. "Let me go!" He fought with all the strength his four year old body could muster. "She will come for me! My mother loves me!" He fell into me, grabbing my kimono with his hands and squeezing. "Why did she leave me?" He gasped and sobbed, his body shaking with the force of his sorrow. This was the beginning of the end. His life, I knew, would only be filled with more pain and sorrow, as he is a half demon, and life, wouldn't be easy for him.

He was fairly silent as the weeks past. He no longer played like a child should, he was distant and angry. He refused any help, and he chose to hide his human emotions, trying to be like me, a full demon. He was quick to lash out, saying what he thought people wanted him to say, but his true emotions were tucked down deep.

Years past, and our relationship strained, until, we no longer were brothers. He was still tried to hide his emotions, I no longer cared. Finally though, a change was seen, when she changed him for the worse.

The connection they felt was not love, rather, a demon trying to become a demon, and a human trying to be human, they used each other, and mistook it for love. I, however, didn't care, and I let them be.

He died, she died, as is the fate of humans, but, this incarnation of the one who killed Inuyasha, she would be the one to ultimately change him. He needs her, just as she needs him. They are one, and fated to be. I won't be the one to destroy the love Inuyasha needs. I won't be the one to emotionally kill him.

I will let them live.

I still remember. I will always remember that young pup I found in the woods one day.


End file.
